Queta Calderón
) |familiares = Jorge Roig Jr. (esposo) Jorge Roig (suegro) Rocío Garcel (suegra) Cecilia Gómez (hija) |pais = México |estado = Activa }} Enriqueta "Queta" Calderón (nacida el 3 de septiembre de 1968) es una actriz y directora de doblaje mexicana. Inició desde joven trabajando en el estudio Procineas S.L.C; para el cual todavía sigue trabando. Más bien conocida por haber interpretado a Amber Volakis en la popular serie Dr. House, Kimmy Gibbler en Tres por tres (Full House), también a Winona Ryder en películas como La inocencia del primer amor, El joven manos de tijera y La dura realidad; actualmente se le conoce por prestar su voz a Kristin Davis en la saga de Sex and the City. Actualmente compagina su rol de actriz de doblaje con el de directora. Cuenta con más de 20 años de trayectoria dentro de la especialidad de doblaje de voz, iniciando esta profesión en 1986, donde además, desempeña la actividad de dirección desde 1990. Su preparación actoral la obtuvo en la preparatoria y en la práctica. En estudios académicos, es licenciada en Letras Hispánicas y especialista en desarrollo cognocitivo y emocional del niño. Su labor en el doblaje de voz lo combina con el trabajo para el Canal 11 del Instituto Politécnico Nacional (I.P.N), donde desarrolla contenidos creativos para televisión. Es madre de la también actriz de doblaje Cecilia Gómez y es esposa del también actor de doblaje Jorge Roig Jr. Filmografía Series de TV *Liz Lemon (Tina Fey) - 30 Rock *Amber Volakis (Anne Dudek) - Dr. House *Ella Christians, Shelly Livack, Capitana Julia Millfield, Heily, Kathy Stabler (un cap.) en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales *A.D.A. Bettina Amador (Marisol Nichols) - La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (2003) (Temp. 5 cap 3) *Nicole Manning (Tricia Pauloccio) - La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (Temp. 3 Cap 11) *Jamie Ross (Carey Lowell) - La ley y el orden *Judy Palnick (Janet Zarish) - La ley y el orden (Temp 9 Cap 14) *Helena Marsden (¿?) - La ley y el orden: Reino Unido (Temp. 4 cap 3) *Evelyn Price (Regina Hall) - La ley y el orden: Los Ángeles *Kimmy Gibbler (Andre Barber) y D. J. Tanner (1ra Voz) - Tres por tres (1987-1995) *Jamie Lawson en Small Wonder *Voces adicionales - Las chicas Gilmore *Beth, Tocker, y voces adicionales en ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? *Beth (Laura Levin) - ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? (capítulo 1.3) (1992) *Angie (un cap.) - Almas perdidas *Sabina en Canivale *Voces adicionales en La ley y el orden: Intento criminal *Abby Corbin (Robyn Lively) - Mentes criminales (Temp 4, cap 4) *Francis (niño) - Malcolm in the middle *Claire Stark - Shark *Maestra Marinovich (Julie Brown) - Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place (2008) *Voces adicionales en Terminator: Las cronicas de Sarah Connor *Jen en Nearly Famous *Karen - Bones *Delmy Polanco (Kelly Smith) - Bones (Temp. 5 Cap 11) *Padme Dalaj (Dilshad Vadsaria) - Bones (Temp. 5 Cap 13) *Erika en 24 *Anne-Marie McDermott (Liza de Weerd) (Temp 1, cap 7) /Voces adicionales - Miénteme (Lie to me) *Jefa de Sam y Bailarina exotica - La peor semana *Beverly Hofstadter (un cap.) en La teoría del Big Bang *Jackie Taylor - 90210 *Diana Van Dine en Trauma *Voces adicionales en Samantha Who? *Voces Adicionales - Castle *Lauren Chatham (Elizabeth Marvel) - La esposa ejemplar (Temp. 1, Cap 3) (2009) *Juez Patrice Lessner (Ana Gasteyer) - La esposa ejemplar (Temp 1, Cap 16) (2010) *Lena Bryce (Tova Feldshuh) - La esposa ejemplar (Temp. 1, cap 18) (2010) *Voces adicionales - El encantador de perros *Señorita Burvitch (Suzanne Krull ) en Zoey 101 *Voces diversas en El mentalista *Melba Walker Shannon (Sharon Lawrence) - El mentalista (Temp 2, cap 12) *Kelly (Kelly King) - Dos hombres y medio (Capítulo 81) *Quinn James (Shantel VanSanten) - One Tree Hill: Hermanos rebeldes (2009-presente) *Sra. Foote (Christine Willes) - Psíquico (Temp 1 Cap 1) (2006) Películas [[Winona Ryder|'Winona Ryder']] *Rina - La inocencia del primer amor (Lucas) (1986) *Kim Boggs - El joven manos de tijera(1990) *Lelaina Pierce - La dura realidad (1994) [[Kristin Davis|'Kristin Davis']] *Charlotte York - Sex and the City: La película (2008) *Charlotte York - Sex and the City 2 (2010) Kaki Hunter *Wendy Williams - Porky's (1982) *Wendy Williams - Porky's II: el día siguiente (1983) *Wendy Williams - Porky's 3: La revancha (1985) Otros papeles *Cropie en 21 BlackJack *Voces adicionales - Rápida y mortal *Niña en avión - La dimensión desconocida (película) (1983) *Gail Stanwyk (Dana Wheeler-Nicholson) en Fletch, el extraordinario (1985) *Audrey Griswold (Dana Hill) - Vacaciones europeas (1985) *Jenny Matrix (Alyssa Milano) - Commando (1985) *Jo-Jo (Noelle Bou-Sliman) - Nada en común (1986) *Voces adicionales - Nacido para ganar (1986) *Secretaria de B.J. Wert (Katherine Conklin) - Me enamoré de un maniquí (Doblaje original/1987) *Nikki Finn (Madonna) en ¿Quién es esa chica? (Doblaje original/1987) *Secretaria de Trask (Maeve McGuire) en Secretaria ejecutiva (1988) *Jamie Wilson (Lili Taylor) - Nacido el cuatro de julio (1989) *Bonnie Rumsfield (Wendy Schaal) - SOS Vecinos al ataque (1989) *Tina (Catherine Parks) - Fin de semana con el muerto (1989) *Andy Barclay (Alex Vincent) - Chucky: El muñeco diabólico 2 (1990) *Beverly Marsh (niña) - It: El payaso maldito (1990) *Miss Ann Irvine (Jane Horrocks) - Las brujas (1990) *Megan (Hillary Wolf) - Mi pobre angelito (1990) *Voces adicionales - El auto fantástico 2000 (1991) *Shauna (A.J. Johnson) - Todo por amor (1991) *Tyler (Lori Petty) - Punto límite (1991) *Roxie (Lelaini Sarelle) - Bajos instintos (1992) *Mary Lennox (Kate Maberly) - El jardín secreto (película) (1993) *Paxton Andrews (Jenny Robertson) - El mensaje de Nam (1993) *Whitney / Meredith (Bridgette Wilson) - El último gran héroe (1993) *Marty Abrams (Richard Marion) - Álbum Familiar (1994) *Anna (Barbara Cupisti) - Sólo tú (1994) *Junko (Mari Natsuki) - Acosado (1995) *Yvette (Maureen Gallagher) - Bad Boys (1995) *Jeryline (Jada Pinkett Smith) - Cuentos de la cripta: El caballero de los demonios (1995) *Iris (Brigitte Bako) - Días extraños (1995) *Diana G. Douglas (Gabrielle Carteris) - Quiero tener un hijo (1995) *Zoya Ossipov (Melissa Gilbert) - Zoya (1995) *Dana Dalton (Missy Crider) - La bestia (película) (1996) *Lindsey (Alice Carter) - La rueda del deseo (1996) *Karen Dodd (Anne-Marie Johnson) - Asteroide (1997) *Holly Simmons (Julie Patzwald) - Cuerpo perfecto (1997) *Bobbie Arnstein/Narradora (Natasha Gregson Wagner) - Hefner: biografìa no autorizada (1999) *Audrey Hepburn en La vida de Audrey Hepburn (Jennifer Love Hewitt) (2000) *Dorothy (Jessica Capshaw) - Valentine: Día de venganza (2001) *Tía María (Dinah Manoff) - La navidad de Carol (2003) *Viuda negra (Jane Horrocks) - El cadáver de la novia (2005) *Diane Brighton (Vanessa Angel) - Una estrella en el colegio (2005) *Charlene (Coleen Camp) - Chicas materiales (2006) *Wendy (Jessica Cauffiel) - El amo del viento (2006) *Sarah Borden (Rebecca Hall) - El gran truco (2006) (versiòn DVD) *Miss Bidenmeyer (Kathryn Haggis) en Ella en mi cuerpo... y él en el mío (2006) *Barman (Claudia Katz) - La dalia negra (2006) *Shelly Barnes (Amy Brenneman) - 88 Minutos (2007) *Recepcionista (Kim Thompson) - 1408 (2007) *Emma Nelson (Vinessa Shaw) - 3:10 to Yuma (2007) (Versión DVD) *Julie Jungla (Sydney Tamiia Poitier) - A prueba de muerte (2007) *Eileen (Amy Ryan) - Dan en la vida real (doblaje para tv) (2007)/ Amy (Jessica Hecht) (Doblaje DVD) *Miriam (Libby Villari) - Living & Dying (2007) *Cherry Darling (Rose McGowan) - Planet Terror (2007) *Etta James (Beyoncé Knowles) - Cadillac Records (2008) *Directora Dee (Julie Brown) - Camp Rock (2008) *Plaster (Paz Vega) - El Espíritu (2008) *Kisha (Kisha Sierra) - El ojo del mal (2008) *Angela Miller (Laura Bailey) - Resident Evil: Degeneración (2008) *Sra. Miller (Brynn Baron) - Sin rastros (2008) *Mother House (Kelly Coffield Park) - Un viaje de aquellos (2008) *Sra. Lynch (Yvonne Valdez) - Caso 39 (2009) *Mamá de Chip (Cynthia Stevenson) - Diabólica tentación (2009) *Wayan (Christine Hakim) - Comer, rezar, amar (2010) *Doctora (Rhoda Griffis) - La última canción (2010) *Olivia (Beth Broderick) - La venganza de las damas de honor (2010) *Wayan (Christine Hakim) - Comer, rezar, amar (2010) *Gina Montana - Cara Cortada (versión de Procineas S.L.C ) Series animadas *Zorra y Comadreja en Las criaturas del bosque Telenovelas brasileñas [[Renata de Castro Barbosa|'Renata de Castro Barbosa']] *Cida en El Profeta *Adalgisa en Siete pecados Otros papeles *Cecilia en Páginas de la vida *Dália Mendes en Dos caras *Voces diversas en Cobras y lagartos *Dinorá Brandão Martelli (Isabela García) en Paraíso tropical (2007) *Yvette dos Santos (Zezé Polessa) en Belleza pura (2008) *Bianca en La favorita (2009) Telenovelas japonesas *Oshin (Yuko Tanaka) (16 a 46 años) en Oshin Anime *Halle Lidner y voces adicionales en Death Note Dirección de doblaje *Terminator: Las crónicas de Sarah Connor *Huesos *Plaza Sésamo *21: Blackjack *Dan in Real Life (segunda versión) *Resident Evil: Degeneración *From Paris with Love Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje